


Catch and Release

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat Burglar!John, M/M, criminal!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://shinsyl.tumblr.com/">shinsyl</a>: Hi there, so my prompt is: John is a criminal on the run and well sherlock is sherlock :-D Do what you want with it, hope it is inspirational. Thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinssss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinssss/gifts).
  * Translation into Čeština available: [Catch and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840268) by [AveJa (SallyPejr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa)



> [Fifth prompt](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92078572718/hi-there-so-my-prompt-is-john-is-a-criminal-on-the) for [100 Followers](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91752926328/themadkatter13fanfiction-old).
> 
> Now with Czech [translation](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10955101/1/Catch-and-release).

"Why do you keep chasing me, Mr Holmes?" Sherlock cocked his head at the handsome cat-burglar across from him, not subtle in the direction of his gaze. 

"Because you have answers I want, Mr Watson. Because I'm going to catch you," he replied. It had been a long few weeks, tracking this man down, but here they were at last. 

"And what will you do with me when you catch me?"

"Oh, there's a great deal of things I plan on doing to you. Tying you to my bed will only be the first."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92078580268/catch-and-release)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
